Abstract Noninvasive tools capable of selectively manipulating neural systems in the human brain are needed to advance our neuroscientific understanding of brain function and develop novel non-pharmacologic psychotherapeutics and are a major focus of Brain Initiative funding. Transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS), transcranial direct current stimulation (tDCS) and transcranial alternating current stimulation (tACS) modulate neural activity based on inducing electric fields in the brain. These electric field distributions can be numerically computed using the finite element method (FEM) in realistic head models. However, the use of such models to target specific functional networks is hampered due to the lack of an integrated analysis platform combining the FEM and functional imaging analysis with direct interfaces to neuronavigation packages. We propose to promote the widespread use of FEM modeling in research and clinical environments through extending and scaling SimNIBS (`Simulation of Non-Invasive Brain Stimulation') - the leading open source software platform for generating FEM-based models of the electric field distribution produced by TMS, tDCS or tACS. First, we propose to extend SimNIBS by creating direct interfaces with commercial neuronavigation systems and creating a containerized version for use in the cloud. Second, we aim to extend SimNIBS by developing a module for integrating functional network maps generated with resting state functional MRI to enable the optimization of targeting based on individualized predicted network profiles. Finally, we will create a non-human primate (NHP) SimNIBS module to allow for the processing of NHP data facilitating translational and comparative neuroscience goals of the BRAIN Initiative.